The Entwined Legacy
by LunarApocalypse
Summary: Alex Story and Tara Blackwell, two BSAA members are assigned to Atlanta Georgia, upon where they meet Rick Grimes.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Entwined Legacy**_

**Characters**

**Alex Story- 17 years old, brown hair, blue eyes. Weapons: Sword (1), Daggers (2), Desert Eagle Magnums (2), Dragunov SVD Sniper (1), Hydra Shotgun (1), Px4 handgun (1). **

**Tara Blackwell- 17 years old, black hair, blue eyes. Weapons: Dagger (1), Desert Eagle Magnum (1), Ithaca M37 Shotgun (1), SIG 556 Machine Gun (1), S75 Sniper (1), SIG P226 Handgun (2). **

**Chapter One**

I ran into the meeting room. My team was already there. My leader, Chris, looked at me. I glared at him.

"You're late" he said angrily. I just grunted. "Sheva has been waiting for you for a few minutes." He continued. I sat down next to Tara. She shook her head. I rolled my eyes. If there was one thing that we could agree with it was that neither one of us liked Chris Redfield. Jill was okay, but she was a little bossy.

"I'm splitting Delta team into three sections, as this outbreak has expanded." Sheva started.

"What? We need each other!" Tara spoke up.

"Plus it's too risky sending in six people in one area now. Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy, I want you two to go to Denver, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, take New York." Sheva said. She then looked at me and Tara. "And you two, you take Atlanta" She finished. We nodded. The team got up and headed to the weapons room. I grabbed my weapons, sword, daggers, desert eagles, dragunov SVD, hydra, and Px4. I geared up and walked out the door. I waited at the car for Tara. I was in the driver's seat. It was an Oshkosh MRAP M-ATV. When Tara came out, geared up, she had a dagger, a desert eagle, an Ithaca M37, a SIG 556, a S75, and two SIG P226s. She came and sat in the passenger seat. I started the car, and drove off toward the highway, to Atlanta, Georgia. The drive was in complete silence. About a mile from Atlanta the car ran out of gas. I looked at Tara.

"What?" she asked. I nodded towards the fuel gauge. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. I opened the door and climbed out. I reached in and pulled out the keys. I put them in my pocket. We walked down the road. Tara drew her SIG P226s. I drew my desert eagles.

"Tara, why did you join the BSAA?" I asked, breaking the silence. She looked at me.

"Now is not the time for small talk" she replied.

"Then what do we do? I don't see evidence of the C-virus, the T-virus, any Plaga, any Majini, any Lickers, or any Uroboros. I think we're fine" I told her.

"Fine, I joined because of well, my cousin, Dave Johnson, died in Africa back in 2009. You know I've only been part of the BSAA for about a year now. April of next year is two years." she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry" I said. I immediately regretted asking.

"Yeah, well. You know. What about you? Why did you join?" she asked.

"BSAA. Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. After the events of Raccoon City, I've wanted to put an end to this. I lived in Raccoon City. I was 5 when it happened. It's been going ever since. But it's only been a while since the true Zombie Apocalypse. Combination of T-virus, C-virus, Uroboros, Plaga, and Majini. To be honest I don't think we really stand a chance, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop." I told her. I've never told anyone about Raccoon City. I was actually glad Chris and Jill didn't recognize me. Chris helped me and my dad out of the city. We continued the walk in silence, that is until a cop showed up and introduced himself as Rick Grimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I am only early on in The Walking Dead. If I get anything wrong, let me know so I can correct it. Spoiler don't bug me, so throw them right at me, preferably in a PM so other readers won't get any spoilers if they are behind. ~LunarApocalypse**

**Chapter Two**

"Rick Grimes?" I asked puzzled. This guy was acting like he owned the place. Sure he may have been a policeman, but the BSAA is higher than the CIA. Hell they're higher than Interpol.

"Yeah, you're fighters?" he asked. Tara rolled her eyes. Tara and I holstered our weapons.

"BSAA" Tara said.

"I've never heard of it." Rick said.

"Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, that's what it stands for. They're pretty much a group expanding all around the world. They have been handling zombies for about 10 years now." I explained.

"That's funny. You call them zombies, where as we call them walkers." Rick said.

"Actually I was dumbing it down for you. We call them Virus Infectants" I told him.

"Why Virus Infectants?"

"They're caused by one of five viruses. The C-virus, the T-virus, which are the most dominant, so that's probably what you're dealing with, Uroboros, which is kinda like slimy black snakes covering and taking control of the infected, Majini, and Plaga, which is too brutal to explain." Tara explained. Rick nodded. Just then about 7 walkers, C-virus Infectants, started walking up to us. I drew my desert eagle, aimed, and squeezed the trigger. The bullet whizzed past Rick's ear and hit one right between the eyes. Tara drew her SIG P226 and fired too. Rick ran in between me and Tara.

"Are you crazy?" You're gonna attract more!" Rick shouted in my ear.

"The BSAA know their stuff, these are C-virus Infectants! They aren't attracted by sound or light! They go off of scent and sight! T-virus Infectants are attracted to light and sound." I shouted back as I fired another shot. Tara was unloading on them. "Calm down, Tara, you're gonna waste your ammo" I told her.

"Can always request for more if need be" Tara stated. I rolled my eyes as I shot the last one. Tara and I lowered our weapons.

"Join your team, Rick. We have a mission, and you can handle your own, I'm guessing." I said. Rick nodded and ran off. Tara and I walked forward.

"We need backup, he could have helped." Tara told me.

"I got someone I can trust in this area last time I checked." I told her. I only hoped my cousin was out there and knew what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: This is where Soda And Poptarts and my stories start to cross. This is only mentioned in my story until about where season 4 of The Walking Dead starts. Check out her story in order to understand more about Alex's cousin, Kayla. **

**Chapter Three**

"Where exactly do they live?" Tara asked.

"In the country, not far from here. We should be coming up to her house soon." I said.

"Is it that one?" Tara asked as she pointed at a house with her free hand. I nodded. She shot a walker that came at her from the side. We ran up to the door. I jiggled the doorknob. It was locked. I focused on the handle and kicked. The door swung open. I walked in. Tara followed.

"Check upstairs" I ordered. Tara walked upstairs. I walked into the kitchen. There was absolutely no sign that anyone lived here. Tara ran back downstairs.

"Nothing" she said. I looked down at the ground.

"Damn it." I mumbled. "I was hoping Kayla would have been here."

"Kayla? That's her name?" Tara asked me. I nodded. I then saw out of the corner of my eye a potted plant. I walked over to it. I grinned as I picked it up. It was an herb, or at least had herbal properties.

"Tara, give me an herb canister" I said. Tara reached into her belt and pulled out a vile. She handed it to me. I started squeezing the plant until its juice came out. I dripped the juice into the canister and covered it. I set the dried up plant back on the shelf and put the herb into my belt. I nodded toward the door, signaling to leave the house. Tara walked out the door. I followed. As I went outside I closed the door. Tara looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"You don't do that" she stated. I looked at her.

"Family" I responded. She nodded. We walked off the porch. I saw a car in the driveway. I walked over to it. I unstrapped my guns and sword and set it down on the ground. "Watch that." I told Tara. She nodded. I crawled under the car.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked.

"There should be a gas can around somewhere. Bring it to me." I shouted from under the car. Tara looked around and saw a gas can by the porch. She grabbed it and brought it to me. I took it and pulled out my dagger. I opened the gas can. I stabbed the holder for the gas and let the gas in the car drip into the can. When it was done I crawled out from under the car. I picked up my guns and sword and strapped them on. I sheathed my dagger. I picked up the gas can and started walking toward our car.


End file.
